


To Make You Well

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gipsy Danger goes down in the Pacific. Striker Eureka is deployed to replace her. Chuck and Mako share a moment at Raleigh's bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Well

Chuck Hansen is sixteen years old and 7,047 miles away the day Gipsy Danger disappears from all instruments. She goes down seven miles off the coast of Alaska and doesn't resurface until the next day. By then, Yancy Becket is dead and Raleigh Becket had been exposed to fifteen hours of solo piloting. No one could explain why it had taken so long. Where Gipsy had gone for most of those hours. Some said she sunk below the waves, carried further out by the undertow. By the time the military had scrambled, and arrived at the sight, there had been nothing. No Kaiju parts, no Jaeger, no bodies.

The survivors of the Saltchuck had spent their time circling. The ship putting in agonized circles of debris, in the hopes of rescuing their rescuers. They are able to give eyewitness accounts to the bravery of the Beckets, but are unable to say just what had happened after the last pulse of the plasma canon temporarily blinded them and jammed all instruments within a ten mile radius. 

Several hours later a call from Anchorage has choppers scrambling. Gipsy Danger having crashed upon the shore, still functional enough to scare the hell out of several on lookers. All of whom could only report the dark shadow along the horizon that loomed as it grew slowly closer to the shore. The screeching of metal and the hiss and pop of electrical circuits that echoed for a good five miles, blown across the flat, icy landscape, echoing like Kaiju cries. The dying sounds of Gipsy Danger's plummet into the ground and the tremors she generated, felt as far inland as Valdez, are the first signs of her reemergence.

Chuck's father gets the call, just as Raleigh Becket is rushed to the hospital. "We need you _here_ ," Marshall Stacker Pentecost says. "I don't care about red tape. I'm sending a team for you now. They'll meet you at Dock in twenty minutes."

"I'm between co-pilots now," Herc replies, back straight and shoulders set. Chuck knows he's trying to protect him, but he's a Ranger now, and there's no protecting him anymore.

"We'll be ready," he informs the Marshall.

Stacker Pentecost is an old family friend. He's watched Chuck grow up at his father's side, in his uncle's shadow. He knows how hard Chuck has worked for this, how determined he is to see it through. He knows there will be no need to argue the point. Chuck will do it for him - orders aside.

"Good," is all he says. With a firm nod, the line goes dark.

Chuck avoids his father's narrowed eyes, the strain in his body as he tries to rein in his temper. He reaches for his jacket, back to him.

"Chuck-"

"We're _partners_ now, Dad. And we have orders."

They're packed and ready in fifteen minutes. Down by the loading site just in time. The trip seems to take forever. Even for someone as well traveled as Chuck. By the time they arrive, Raleigh Becket is stable, but in a coma. The doctors don't know if he'll survive the neural damage.

Chuck asks to see him, because there is nothing else for him to do, and nothing else he _wants_ to do. His first deployment is replacing the gaping hole left behind when the Becket Brothers went down in the Pacific. The best team with the highest kill count to date gone forever. His heroes are dead. Even as a Ranger he has a right to mourn. As a Ranger he has clearance, so he accepts the extended approval and heads to the Medbay as soon as his bag's stowed.

Mako is there. Hands clutching the sides of the chair she's seated in, legs swinging restlessly beneath her. She looks up when he enters. Releasing a rush of air, she's across the room in moments, arms around him and face to his chest.

"Oh, Chuck," she sobs. "It is awful!"

He hugs her close. His friend, his confidant, the only other person who understands. But his eyes are on the bed across the room, and the too still figure laying in it. The last Becket.

Raleigh Becket has no family left. Yancy and Raleigh Becket were everything in the world to one another. Even if they hadn't been in drift at the time, most say, without Yancy, Raleigh won't have will enough to stay.

And what would he really be coming back to? Chuck thinks.

"What're they saying?" he asks her, voice raspy with emotion. Raleigh is so pale, the sheets look bright in comparison. There are tubes connecting him to everything, delivering fluids of all colors.

"It doesn't look good. He's lost a lot of blood. He had to go in for surgery twice." She shakes her head. "They ran out of his."

His eyes travel to the blood bag. To the bold print in the corner, just below the vivid red _EMERGENCY_. **Yancy Becket**. Something about that rends his gut in two and he hugs Mako tighter. "We're here now," he assures her. "Dad and Me. We've got Striker with us." He spares himself a moment to puff up confidently in the hopes that it will cheer and comfort her. "We'll protect you now."

Her head shifts against him, temple to his clavicle. "What about him?"

"We'll protect him too," he swears. "We'll protect everyone."


End file.
